


Colourful

by PhoenixAccio



Series: Shadows!verse [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Trans Kobra Kid, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixAccio/pseuds/PhoenixAccio
Summary: Poison has something he needs to say.





	Colourful

Kobra Kid was stretched out on the bench seat of a booth in the front room of the diner, reading a comic book he'd found last time he, Party Poison, and Jet Star had gone out to scavenge for things to trade. The comic was pretty good, even with the torn, water-stained paper making some parts of it difficult to read, so Kobra was reluctant to look up from it when he heard someone enter the room. When the person sat down on the bench opposite the table from Kobra, he did glance up for a moment, shifting to sit up more when he saw who it was.

Party Poison was stretched out to mirror Kobra's relaxed position, but he didn't look very relaxed. From the tension in Poison's muscles, Kobra could tell something was wrong.

"What's up?" he asked softly, closing his comic book and setting it on the table, to better focus on his brother.

Poison bit his lip, and shifted to face Kobra, kicking his legs around to sit properly.

Poison sighed, looking nervous, and shoved his hand through his hair to push the bright locks out of his face.

"Um," he started. His eyes flicking around the room, skirting around Kobra's gaze before eventually coming to rest looking down at the table.

"Um, I have something I sorta wanna get off my chest," he muttered. "I thought I'd tell you, 'cause I trust you not to be an ass or tell anyone."

Kobra nodded, waiting for Poison to preface to his satisfaction and get to the point.

"I thought you'd be a good first person to tell, because you're my brother, and 'cause, uh... 'cause you're trans."

Kobra nodded again, turning around to face Poison, and trying to look comforting.

Poison pushed his hair out of his face again, and took a deep breath.

"Um... I think I'm non-binary?" Poison said quietly.

Kobra wasn't expecting that.

"Okay," he replied. "Do you want to change your pronouns?"

Poison shook his head. "'He' is okay for now. I don't really care."

Kobra smiled. "Okay, dude. Good to know."

He leaned over the table and placed his hands over Poison's, stilling his nervous fidgeting.

"I'm glad you told me," Kobra whispered.

Poison rested his forehead against Kobra's gently. "So am I."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @phoenixaccio!


End file.
